


Exo One-Shots

by namjinfinite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinfinite/pseuds/namjinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Exo drabbles or one-shots that are usually requested in my tumblr account. The ships will come at random. [requests also open here]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond Me [Baekyeol/Chanbaek]

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol writes another love letter to Baekhyun for his anniversary.

 

The moment Baekhyun departed he started his anniversary letter.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, wondering how to begin for the 4th time. It became his thing to make a letter for Baekhyun every year. Each letter made was filled with words of love and happiness. In summary, it was filled of Baekhyun.

He began writing. His letters were all consistent every year, ending with the same sentence.  It took him a long time to be satisfied with what he wrote, hours of dedication for one letter, but when he was, he bit his lip. He always felt a bit sad when he ended a letter because he had so much more to say, so much more words to convey. He quickly cheered up, though. There’s still next year, and more.

He folded the paper and tucked it neatly inside an envelope.

Kyungsoo, his roommate, watched as Chanyeol fiddled with the envelope. He looked so happy yet his eyes were so sad. Chanyeol was stupid, Kyungsoo thought. He was stupid because he was in love, stupid because he never stopped writing Baekhyun long ass letters. Kyungsoo sighed, but at least it makes him happy.

Chanyeol was greeted by Jongin in the living room.

Jongin noticed that Chanyeol was dressed casually, envelope in hand. He offered a smile. “Oh, it’s this year’s letter.” He stated.

Chanyeol nodded, smiling ear to ear. “Yeah.” He sipped the cup of coffee made for him. “I really did my best this time.”

“Just like you do every year.” Jongin’s knowing gaze to the envelope was interrupted by a hand squeezing his. Kyungsoo.

“I’m off.” Chanyeol hummed, walking to the door. He’s off to meet Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo’s hand trembled and this time Jongin reversed their hands so his was on top.

“It’s okay, Soo. Chanyeol’s okay.” He whispered.

-

Chanyeol walked to the all too familiar flower shop. The old lady behind the counter smiled at him. Chanyeol bowed and smiled back. “The usual, please.”

The lady brought out a bouquet of roses, a single lone carnation buried somewhere in the middle. Chanyeol paid for it and thanked the woman. When he left, the woman couldn’t help but breathe deeply and close her eyes.  _How can he still smile like that?_

-

Chanyeol walked upon a crowd of people who were hurrying from life. He didn’t need to stop and look where he was going. He didn’t need to worry into bumping into anyone. Here, is where they met every year.

He walked and walked till he reached where Baekhyun was.

_Dear Baekhyunnie,_

_Another year has passed. This year went by pretty fast, kinda like last year or maybe I’m just imagining it._

He smiled at his Baekhyun.

_I love you, Baekhyun. I always have. I write my letters to you every year without a fail because every year I’m still in love with you._

He rested his hands against the slab of stone.

_Kyungsoo scolds me for loving you too much. I know he’s just worried but I know what I’m doing._

Chanyeol removed the withered bouquet from last year and replaced it with the fresh, newly bought ones.

_I’m okay._

 He opened the small, tattered box that was just there, untouched for a year. Inside was a few more envelopes. He piled the new one inside and closed the box. He placed it back.

His letters were all consistent every year, ending with the same sentence. 

_See you next year, Baek._

Chanyeol exited the cemetery and paced himself back to the dorms.

-

Chanyeol slumped into his bed after greeting Kyungsoo and Jongin in the living room.

The moment Baekhyun departed he started his anniversary letter. He made one once a year, every time it was Baekhyun’s death anniversary.

He wrote what he wanted to say instead of speaking to the grave, He couldn’t. Or maybe he could but that would include breaking down and crying. He didn’t want to do that.

-

“It’s been 4 years since, you know. Isn’t it time he, I don’t know, moved on?” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin wrapped Kyungsoo in an embrace. “I get that he shouldn’t pine over the dead but it had always been Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Give him more time.”

_It had always been Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Chanyeol refused to change that._

* * *

a.n: hello guys! did you enjoy this? muaha-I mean haha.   
comment | kudos and  ~~you've signed your soul to the devil~~  ill love you forever

Prompt by: huangxzhitao [tumblr]


	2. Rain [Baekyeol/Chanbaek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol remembers what he forgets.

“I wanna look out the window, it’s raining.” Chanyeol grinned, despite the gloomy weather outside. I quietly made my way towards him and held my arms out. Chanyeol positioned his torso in between my arms.

I helped him get on his wheelchair.

“Wah, it’s really raining.” He tapped the window. “It must be so cold outside.” I nodded.

“Maybe.”

Chanyeol turned to me and frowned. “Why are you so down? Oh, I know it’s the rain isn’t it?” His frown disappeared and came his bright smile.

“I know because I have a boyfriend. He’s always so gloomy when it was raining. He said it felt as if the universe was crying.” Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh. “He’s so dramatic sometimes, well, all the time but don’t tell him I said that because he’ll hit me.”

I nodded.

“He’s really dramatic, real talk. He’d complain that his eyeliner might get smudged because of the rain, that diva. I’d hug him and remind him his eyeliner is in fact waterproof and we’d never go outside in the rain anyway.”

Chanyeol drew a happy face on the window sill using his fingers on the dusty surface.

“Don’t do that, it’s dirty.” I grabbed a tissue from the table and walked back to him. I’ll remember to clean the window area later.

Chanyeol watched as I clean the dust off his fingertip. His eyes light up even more, if possible.

“He really cleans after himself really well. Whenever we go on dinner dates or just eat out whenever I purposely mess up a little so he’d clean up after me. He calls me clumsy while looking at me with all the love in the world reflected in his eyes, how does he do that? Aish, that boy makes me so restless.”

I looked away from the sight of him and threw away the piece of tissue.

“That guy, when will he visit me?” He pursed his lips, tone dropping a few.

I stiffened

“Doesn’t matter.” He quickly fist pumped the air. “He’s just busy right now and I don’t really mind waiting. I’d wait for him. You see when I confessed to him, he wasn’t ready. I waited until he was. I waited for a _really_ long time. But he was worth it because I love hi-.”

“Stop.” I cut him off, tears uncontrollably come and somehow it felt hard to breathe. “Please, stop.”

Chanyeol frowned. “Sorry, please stop crying.” He used his long arms to pull me close and hugged me. “I bet you’re sad because you’re lonely. Don’t worry. Once you fall in love you’ll find happiness. I swear. Don’t cry anymore, okay? You’ll find someone to make you happy. I found my Baekhyunnie and see, I never stop smiling.” Chanyeol poked both of his own cheeks to emphasize the wide smile he was wearing.

Chanyeol brought his chin to my shoulder and hummed while I cried even harder. Outside it continued to rain as the universe cries with me.

-

“Have you figured out his condition?” I ask the doctor who was in charge of this wing. The doctor who was in charge of Chanyeol.

“Our apologies. Our psychiatrics are still unsure of his condition. He shows signs of _prosopagnosia_ but we can never be too sure as he also has the inability to use his legs.”

“I see.” Wiping my eyes that were threatening to spill again. I bowed and excused myself to him. “Thank you for doing your job. Bye.”

_“Bye, Mr. Byun._

* * *

 

a.n: do people even read this, ~~sorry for this crap really.~~

i hope this was to anon's liking

comment | kudos 

I love you guys uwu

* * *

 


	3. You and I [Sebaek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun hated the fact that u and i are so close to each other.

 

To: Baekhyun

From: Sehunnie

_I like dicks._

Baekhyun stares at his phone screen for a long time.

 

To: Sehun

From: Baek

_What?_

Baekhyun clearly remembers asking his longtime best friend as to why he always went to the park during Saturdays and not about his genital preference or interest in intimate body parts.

 

To: Baekhyun

From: Sehunnie

_Yeah, I mean I feel at peace when I see one or many of them. I find them really nice and it’d be nice for me to play with one or touch one. I just never had enough courage to do so._

Baekhyun is so sure that if he was drinking one of those cheap canned sodas right now, he’d be spurting it out his mouth and all over his phone. He didn’t know whether he was to be bewildered by his friend’s boldness or to laugh because it’s just so…laughable.

 

To: Sehun

From: Baek

_Um, I really don’t know how to reply to that._

Baekhyun is about to put his phone down when Sehun replied.

 

To: Baekhyun

From: Sehunnie

_Why? Is there something weird with what I want? It’s just something I’ve been wanting to do since I was young._

Baekhyun purses his lips to a thin line, not knowing what to say or do next. He’s not really against Sehun’s affection towards male genitalia but he isn’t overly avid about it either. So, instead of replying, he closes his phone and went to sleep.

-

The next day, they were at the cafeteria at their usual table. Baekhyun hasn’t really seen Sehun after the texting last night. The last he saw the boy was when he walked Baekhyun home. He didn’t have morning classes with him either.

Baekhyun bites his chicken sandwich as he thinks about Sehun and that seemingly inappropriate text. Were they already at that stage of friendship where they can openly talk about dicks? Sure, they’re best friends but Baekhyun never really imagined himself telling Sehun about anything sexual.

Was the text a hint of interest Sehun might have had in him? Baekhyun wants to stop thinking about that piece of possibility. But he couldn’t. What if Sehun is boldly hinting that he likes Baekhyun?

Sehun’s handsome, yes, but he wasn’t Baekhyun’s type. Sehun’s tall and he’s good at dancing. He can be cute sometimes and he can be a hella sexy too. Okay, Baekhyun scrunches his nose, maybe Sehun  _is_  Baekhyun’s type.

Sehun texts him whether he got home safe, even if he knows because mostly, he brings Baekhyun home. Sehun lets him copy lectures when others wouldn’t. The corners of Baekhyun’s mouth turn up a little when he remembers Sehun not letting anyone else copy his notes but Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed. He has a crush on Sehun.

Looking at the sound of people walking towards him he saw his group of friends. A flustered Sehun sat beside Jongin who sat across him, Minseok sat beside him.

He was about to talk to Sehun, to tell him things about his newfound interest in him. He wanted Sehun to know that maybe there can be something between them.

But Sehun beat him to it.

“Baek, about the text sorry about that. You didn’t reply and I realized I made a mistake.”

Baekhyun wants to say ‘ _No, you didn’t do anything wrong! If anything, you helped me realize my feelings for you.’_ but he let Sehun continue.

“I’m sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. Really, I was so stupid.”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. It’s okay with me.” Baekhyun smiles at Sehun to reassure him that it doesn’t bother him a bit.

Sehun relaxes and smiles.

“Thanks. It was a really stupid mistake you know? U and I are just too close on the keyboard.”

“What?”

“I actually typed in dick instead of duck, how stupid is that?”

Sehun laughs and opens his packet of orange juice.

Baekhyun blinks. “Oh.  _Oh.”_

-

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were both in the library doing their pair assignment when Jongin leaned against the table, angling himself in front of Kyungsoo.

“If I had the chance to rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.” Jongin said, voice in a husky whisper. Low but audible.

Kyungsoo wanted to groan but surprisingly Baekhyun beat him to it.

“No, Jongin. I’d appreciate it if ‘U’ and ‘I’ are planets away.” Baekhyun huffed and stormed out of the library.

“What’s up with him?” Jongin stared at the door that Baekhyun stormed through.

Kyungsoo shrugs. 

-

a.n: is this even crack? idk. it's my first time so cookie please? haha anyway

i hope you guys enjoyed this! 


End file.
